Encounter in the Jungle
Log Title: Encounter in the Jungle Characters: General Hawk, Lifeline, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Brasilia, South America Year: 16 May 2007 TP: Luminous Over Kill is still out and about in the jungle swamp, this time without his BATs. Who knows where he left them. "I'm going to see if there's still more enemy activity about. If they have a base here, it will be difficult to keep watch on Luminous." *re* General Hawk nods, finishing off the water with a gulp. "I've been thinking about your report the other night. I'll need you to mark on our current maps the most likely spots to begin our search for Cobra's base of operations. Better to have a starting point than have the teams wander aimlessly." Lifeline nods, looking kind of sheepish. "I feel like...maybe I made the situation worse, somehow, by trying to find out more," he admits. "It wasn't the best way of going about it, obviously. But they have to be active around here, somewhere." Suddenly, a surveillance technician enters the mess hall. "General Hawk, sir! There seems to be a BAT on the far southeastern perimeter...we're picking him up on video!" General Hawk snaps up his head towards the soldier. "Secure the camp! Lifeline, with me." he orders as he leaps from the table and heads towards the command center to get a look at the surveillance feed. The surveillance technician salutes, then quickly runs off to get things started. The camp would not be compromised! Lifeline heads with Hawk to the command center. Moments later, the men are studying a slightly blurry image of what appears to be a lone BAT. Very tall, definitely cybernetic. General Hawk puts his hands on the desk, studying the image on the screen carefully. "Could be just a lone BAT out on patrol, but he's still too close to the camp for comfort." he says, his eyes narrowing slightly as he frowns. "We're going to have to divert him, but we'll have to make certain we do it so he can't guess which direction we came from." he says, rising from the desk. "Keep an eye on him, and alert me immediately if his course alters towards the camp." he orders the operator currently monitoring the station he says before looking over at Lifeline. "Based on your earlier reports, the BATs already know Joes are in the area, so we're going to take the long way around and approach him from the opposite side, then lure him away from the camp." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Over Kill, come in." to Over Kill. "Sir...that might be Over Kill," Lifeline points out. "...If it *is* him, then...well, we still need to get him away from the the camp, of course, but it would make the situation a little different than if that was just a BAT. There's only one way to find out for sure!" General Hawk nods, heading back to his tent to retrieve a machete as he swings back by the command center to rejoin Lifeline. "If it is Over Kill, then you'll handle the talking since he has a rapport with you. If it's not, then we'll do whatever is necessary. Let's head out." Heading towards the edge of the camp, he begins to work his way into the thick jungle, working through a parabolic course to swing around the BATs location, keeping an eye on a GPS unit to make sure that he's on course. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'recieving..' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "What's your location?" to Over Kill. Over Kill tilts his head as his radio transmits. He responds, an almost knee jerk reaction to a commander's voice. "Recieving." He says into hsi radio. He has no idea he's being spied on, as he stops, tilting his head as he talks into his radio. Lifeline inwardly sighs as he follows Hawk into the surrounding jungle. How did a murderous COBRA cyborg become his 'friend'?? Already, he was getting ribbed about it at the camp by some of the other guys. Nevertheless, the peaceful interaction was valuable -- he had to keep that in mind, no matter how asinine the conversation became. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' Brazilia near where I last saw some GI Joes..I Haven't seen any yet today. Do..you want to destroy me?' "Sir," the op tech transmits to Hawk, "The BAT has stopped in that area, he's remaining stationary and seems to be receiving some sort of transmission..." General Hawk puts a hand to his helmet as he receives a transmission. "Roger that. Continue observation." he replies as he nears Over Kill's location. "We'd better get to him fast." he says to Lifeline as he picks up the pace. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Destroy you? Not as long as you follow orders, Over Kill." to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' ah.. what..are your orders sir?' Lifeline can be pretty fleet-footed when he wants to be. After all, it's part of his job. Even so, the going is hampered by dense undergrowth. Over Kill mutters. "Humans still think they're in control of me. I don't have to obey them. Still.. maybe it's safer if I do.." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Keep an eye open for the Joes. I'm sure there are some in the area." to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' Yes sir Sending coordinates (sends his coordinates)' Over Kill sends some more signals. "Perhaps he could be of assistance, yes.." He listens for a moment, for anything out of the ordinary. Over Kill hears..some noise in the underbrush. "Who is there? " He really hopes it's not an anaconda. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "I'm also interested in anything you may have observed with regard to Luminous and/or Circuit-Breaker." to Over Kill. General Hawk slashes through a group of vines, opening a line of sight between him and Over Kill beyond. Perhaps it's part of his plan, but he's making no attempt to hide the fact that he's there. Hearing the BAT leader yell out, he looks back to Lifeline. "I think that's your cue." Lifeline nods to Hawk, then steps through the underbrush slowly toward Over Kill. "It's just me," he says. "I thought I heard you talking over here...who thinks they're in control of you?" (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Let me know immediately of any Joe activity, Over Kill. Understood?" to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' confirmed...' General Hawk crouches down to stay out of sight for the moment, letting Lifeline try to talk with the BAT Leader. Softly, he radios back to the camp. "Maintain surveillance of the other perimeters. If there is a sign of any other activity, report it immediately." Over Kill murmurs "Confirmed.." into his radio "It's COBRA again." He says softly. "If I play it safe, they may not try to destroy me.." he hasn't considered that they may destroy Lifeline yet. "Who's supplying you those steroids and drugs? You're going to run out sometime," Lifeline tells him. "Really, is what you're doing now worth all the risk? You're hiding from them, you're...hiding from pretty much everyone. It's going to catch up to you soon." Over Kill nods "I know. That is why I am giving my location." He says. "I do hope I survive my next encounter with COBRA. Maybe I was foolish to leave in teh first place." General Hawk curses softly as Over Kill reveals what the radio transmissions are about. Lifeline isn't particularly thrilled, either, but he tries to wear his best neutral expression. "Oh, really, that's interesting. So, uh...so who's coming?" he asks conversationally. Over Kill murmurs. "Major Bludd. You.. better get out of here. I do not know how long it will be before he comes." He doesn't seem like he's preparing to fight or anything. "You are right though. It's been too long without my supplies. Between them running low and this odd organic infection I think I am due to return." General Hawk radios back to base once again. "Double the security patrols. We may be getting company." "Acknowledged, sir!" answers the op tech back at the command center. "Major Bludd?? Oh. *Wonderful*," Lifeline says, in a way that suggests he doesn't think this situation is wonderful at all. "Well...wait, what did you say? You have an infection?" He pondered the bizarre possibility that Over Kill, or what was human left in him, might have malaria. Over Kill nods "I do." He says in his normal semi-emotionless tone. "It interferes with my heating systems and makes me rather fatigued. And the rash. But that's been there a couple days now. Itches badly. I think these insects like to eat me." He pauses. "Are you safe from them?" He asks. "Maybe Major Bludd isn't. I should have had him meet me someplace else. When you're trying not to get killed for going AWOL, you really don't want to give your CO a rash." "Yeah, the jungle insects will do that. They like to bite, that's for sure," Lifeline says with a smirk. "Now see...if he got a rash, he wouldn't be able to kill you for going AWOL. He'd be too busy itching his rash. Right?" Talking to Over Kill was a strange combination of trying to have a conversation with a child and a mental patient all rolled into one. Sometimes, Over Kill reminded him of his pre-school nephew. Other times...definitely not. Over Kill scratches at something on his neck for a moment. Don't shake hands with him. "Yes but he may think I'm using biological warfare against him. I don't know if it's contageous. If I sneeze, don't get too close. There's also large cats out here. And some rather small ones. I saw a brown spotted one and three small ones earlier. They ate a snake in 5 minutes. If they were BATS they'd be quite efficient." "Oh, definitely," Lifeline says. "Say, have you actually told him to come out here, yet? I mean...with all the biting bugs and the dangerous animals, maybe you'd be better...well, meeting him some place else?" Over Kill narrows his eyes and looks at Lifeline. "Ahh but you see. There's also the enemy out here." he states. Lifeline looks very innocent. He almost has a halo over that helmet. "See, that's even *more* of a reason why this isn't a good place to meet with him," he points out. "Maybe he would think you're...setting a trap for him, or something." All of those hours having coffee-talks with Psyche-Out were beneficial after all! Over Kill pauses. "But if I return empty handed then I have failed in my report. You will show me where the enemy is stationed." he states, looking at Lifeline. Utoh. "No, I'm not going to do that," Lifeline says, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. General Hawk keeps watch from the trees, cursing once again at Over Kill's insistence that Lifeline lead him to the Joe camp. Over Kill pauses. "He knows where I am and I don't know if he's responding. It's up to me to locate the base. If you won't take me there then we'll both just stand here until someone's allies come." he crosses his arms over his chest. Standoff. "...Alright, you've convinced me," Lifeline says suddenly. "I'll take you to the base." Over Kill blinks. It was that easy? He pauses. "Very well.. then let's see where the base is." Lifeline begins hiking away from the Joe encampment, on a route due north away from it. He doesn't much like this plan, because it's probably going to end very violently, but he's *definitely* not opting for the alternative of taking Over Kill in to make new 'friends' at the camp! Over Kill follows along, oblivious for the moment that there are any plans against him. Even if he's walking alone into a heavily armed Joe camp...what was he thinking? He seems to be running on instinct. That's what illness and lack of medication does. General Hawk gives them a bit of a lead, then begins to trail behind them, keeping them in sight as much as possible, but doing his best to prevent them from realizing he's there. "Is there anyone who will treat you if you're sick?" Lifeline asks Over Kill curiously as he hikes along, hoping there's a way to diffuse this situation before it turns ugly somewhere down the trail. Over Kill nods "My creator is stationed with my troops. If we are on good terms, then yes there is." He answers following along. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Over Kill, report." to Over Kill. General Hawk figures this isn't going to be pretty, but it's about the only way at this point to keep the cyborg away from the Joe encampment. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' good news. I have ran into the Joe Lifeline and he seems to be leading me to his base...' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Brilliant. Transmit your new coordinates to me as soon as you arrive." to Over Kill. They continue to hike along. Hike, hike, hike. Absolutely no sign whatsoever of any Joe encampment. "-If- you're on good terms. See, that's *conditional* benefit. Why do you give unconditional loyalty for a conditional benefit?" Edwin asks. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' confirmed..' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "And I'll need details on the base's armament and troop complement." to Over Kill. Over Kill tilts his head, sending transmissions back and forth. "Leading me to his base.. yes. Confirmed." He murmurs. He tilts his head. "It is what I was created for, Lifeline. Just as you were created to serve the GI Joes." General Hawk chuckles to himself. "That's what you think." he mutters to himself as he continues to trail along behind, keeping an eye on Lifeline. He's not going to leave him in a lurch, and keeps a real close eye on Over Kill, as he may realize what's up eventually. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' I will give them to you when I arrive.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Acknowledged. Good work, Over Kill." to Over Kill. Over Kill sighs in relief about something. "Seems I may survive this one yet." so he thinks. And the hiking continues. Lifeline sidesteps a poisonous viper on the trail. If only that were the only snake he had to contend with right now! He was eternally grateful that Hawk had his back. "But that isn't a benefit to you. I mean...I'm trying to see the logic here. You're sick, injured...need repairs on your cybernetic components, perhaps...and your commanding officer is giving you nothing but grief. Sounds like you have the short end of the stick." Over Kill nods "Yes, but what do I do?" He asks. "I am ordinance. I could take my three BATS and leave but as you can tell. That causes more trouble then it's worth." General Hawk begins to go wide and try to get ahead of the pair. "You're more than just 'ordinance'," Lifeline insists stubbornly. "You're a living being, at least deserving the right to make your own choices in life, good or bad. I'm just saying that if I were you, I would think seriously about the situation. Very seriously. You always have a choice." Over Kill nods "I could stay out here with my BATs and work on BATopia...I could start my own organization. Or I could go home. That is my choice. Thing is I can't just go into a human city and settle. I am not human. I am not like them." he says calmly. "I am different. Superior. Humans are not made in labs. Humans first memories aren't of a programming center. When a human is born it does not stand up and load a gun and salute a COBRA flag as it's first conscious activity." General Hawk steps out from behind a tree in front of the pair's path. Making it look good, he puts on a bit of a scowl. "They aren't programmed to kill, either." he says, looking at the BAT Leader. "That's far enough." Over Kill tries to click his gun arm into position. The barrel grinds a bit. Darn EMP shots. "An ambush.." He gives Lifeline a suspicious look, and looks around for more Joes. "I've been..expected.." "You only told me to take you to base, you didn't tell me not to tell them you were coming," Lifeline reminds Over Kill. He keeps an wary eye on Over Kill's gun arm. General Hawk keeps a hand on his pistol, but doesn't draw it quite yet. Nodding to Lifeline, he looks at the BAT leader straight in his 'eyes'. "This is all the further you're going to go. You can leave the area peacefully, or you can leave the area with a full escort, but either way, you're leaving." Over Kill growls and moves his hand to his gun arm. He seems to be trying to manually wrench it off for a moment. All in the meantime, there's plenty a chance to attack him. "I've got backup on the way.." He lies. "We will destroy you if you attempt to take me down.." he backs away, tilting his head.. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' I've been spotted.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Spotted? I thought the Joe was leading you to the base! What do you mean you've been spotted?" to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' an ambush.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "How many?" to Over Kill. General Hawk grins thinly. "We'll jump that bridge when it comes." he says. "What's it going to be? The easy way, or the hard way? I've heard Cobra's threats to destroy us for a lot of years now, don't be surprised that it falls on deaf ears these days. I'm not impressed." Lifeline has no intentions of attacking Over Kill, of course. "I really think you ought to leave," he admits. "It would probably be in your best interest to just go." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Transmit your coordinates immediately." to Over Kill. Over Kill chuckles a bit. It's one of those insane chuckles of a disturbed madman. "Oh. I'm leaving allright. But now I know you're here for a reason. You don't send your generals.. on missions unless they are very important. The major will be pleased to know..." He tilts his head again. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' (coordinates sent)' General Hawk grins a bit wider. "Most Generals aren't Joes. I like the fresh air." he says with a smirk. Over Kill smirks a bit "So you like the mosquitos too? Well maybe I'm just taking a nice stroll too. Maybe I'm not going into your base at all. Maybe I'm looking for a place to picnic." Lifeline rubs his temple. It's his way of saying 'oh brother', without actually saying it. Major Bludd says, "Mount up, lads. We're off to see the Wizard." General Hawk shakes his head, grinning. "Lovely place for it, but I think there's better eats back in town." he says, never taking his hand from his own weapon, but not making any moves to attack the BAT leader. "Jungle makes a nice place for training, stretch out. Still, while we're exchanging theories, we know from experience that Cobra doesn't send its BATs out for daily strolls either." Major Bludd leaves his mini field camp with a squad of Vipers and heads through the jungle toward Over Kill's coordinates. Over Kill pauses. "No one sent me out here. As a matter of fact, I've been out here hiding from Cobra and finding out information about the same thing you're surely researching. Luminous." he gets ridht to the point. Lifeline is quiet for the moment, hoping (probably in vain) that Over Kill will decide to leave. At least they're far enough away from the Joe camp to keep them out of this. "You could say she's attracted interest, but I think she's attracted interest from pretty much anyone by this point." Hawk says, but then he gets back to the point at hand. "I'm giving you an opportunity to head off peacefully. I strongly recommend you take it." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "What's your status, Over Kill?" to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' still talking with them. THey are trying to remove me from the area. Shall I depart?' Over Kill pauses for a moment "I might..if given the order.." he seems to fall very easily back into preprogrammed obediance. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Negative. Prepare for a fight - we're almost at your coordinates." to Over Kill. Over Kill nods, and removes his arm. "I am to stand my position." he fumbles on his back, looking for his machete arm. Viper Squad 1416 makes a terrible racket crashing through the jungle as they approach Over Kill's position. "You don't need the order," Lifeline insists. "What are they going to do for you at this point??" Before he can add anything further, he overhears the Viper Squad approaching. "...Never mind..." Major Bludd says, "Ready, lads ... let's take down some Joes." Over Kill says, "My weapons systems are offline. I will assist as I can." Major Bludd emerges from the tangle of vegetation, weapon at the ready. Over Kill leans against a tree for a moment as he sends his position. "good. Backup with ammo." He comments. He seems to be very drained as a second wave of infection hits. General Hawk draws both his pistols and gets them ready, then nods to Over Kill. "It sounds like your Cobra buddies are approaching. The end result is the same, we're going our seperate ways." With a nod to Lifeline, he begins to back into the jungle. Major Bludd says, "Take them." Lifeline decides...yes, this is a very good moment to leave with General Hawk. How they're going to get back to the camp in one piece is going to be a challenge. "Let's get out of here!" he says, ready to shield Hawk as best as he can if the Vipers open fire. Major Bludd draws a bead on Hawk with his AK-47 and fires off a burst. General Hawk takes the AK-47 rounds in his body armor, knocking him back a few steps with a yelp of pain accompanying it, but he continues his retreat while returning fire at Major Bludd with his pistols. "Time to hoof it, Lifeline." he shouts. Major Bludd staggers to the side a bit as Hawk's bullets strike his body armour. Viper Squad 1416 sprays the area with machinegun fire, aiming in Lifeline's general direction Laser shots and gunshots alike ring out, piercing trees and shattering branches. As Lifeline runs along with Hawk, he feels the sickening impact of a shot that's hit home. He winces and staggers, but with all his will continues to run despite the pain radiating through his shoulder and arm. General Hawk keeps firing behind him to throw off their pursuers as he and Lifeline head deep in the jungle to lose them. "Things just got a lot more complicated..." he mutters to himself. category:logs